A Week at Luigi's Mansion
"Welcome to your Mansion. Hope you get comfy." A Week at Luigi's Mansion is a game developed by Golden Studios and ScottGames as an unusual crossover between the Mario series and the FNAF Series. Plot Mario is missing. For 3 months, the entire Mushroom Kingdom has pondered the vanishing of the popular hero, waiting for him to return from his newest adventure. Usually, his quest's take at least a month when he's alone. Finally, Toadsworth has decided to send a squad of Toads to look for Mario, lead by the plumber's brother, Luigi. Wario and Waluigi also volunteered to help, but only for the money. But, alas, after two weeks, no-one could find Mario. After that, most of the search squad quit. They believed Mario was dead. E. Gadd, however, knew there was one place they never checked: Luigi's old mansion. Instantly Luigi volunteered to search the place. After all, he knew the insides of it like the back of his hands. Grabbing a Flashlight and a custom made camera made by E. Gadd, Luigi enters the Mansion. To his surprise, however, he finds that the Mansion has shifted a bit. Needless to say, he walked through a door and feel down into a pit. When he regained his senses he found himself inside a bunker thing. He doesn't know where he is. Luckily, E. Gadd calls him and tells him that he's coming to get Luigi, but it might take a while. So now Luigi has to wait for the Professor to come and rescue him. While waiting for him, Luigi starts getting ambushed by weird and creepy versions of his friends. At first they only came in small packs, but soon they started ambushing him all at once. It was hard for Luigi to take in and every night he had to fend them off in order to retain his sanity. However, his dedication to finding his brother was strong enough to help him power through. Eventually he wasn't even scared of them anymore. On the 7th Night, after fighting off one last monster (a creepy version of himself), E. Gadd finally manages to find Luigi via drilling into the bunker. He apologizes for taking so long and remarks how impressive it is that Luigi didn't snap during all this. As they walk out the mansion, they see someone in the front door: it was Mario, who was unconscious. The two wake him up and ask where he's been. Mario says that he has no memory, but he has a pretty good idea who did this. E. Gadd then notices a note on the ground and gives it to Luigi. It reads: "Hello Luigi. If your reading this, that means you've managed to save your bro. Congrats on being less of a coward then we thought. However, your just as stupid as we predicted. Lets just say that the castle and the kingdom has a new owner...and that you and your brother can banished from it. From, an old friend." All three stare at the note in awe. It didn't take them long to figure out that kidnapping Mario was a distraction to have the two heroes out of the kingdom and therefore venerable. The three rush back to the castle and, as they feared, it's been overruled by ghosts. Luigi sighs worryingly as the three run into the town entrance. Gameplay The game barrows heavily from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Basically, you play as Luigi operating inside a tiny room. Your goal is to survive an entire night using only a flashlight and a monitor to look through the Mansion. The thing is, enemies try and break into the room, so you'll need to keep them out until the end of the Night. There are 8 Nights in total, with the first 7 getting harder as they go on and the 8th being a custom night. No matter what night, the goal is always going to be the same. Unlike FNAF, where getting Jumpscared once means it's Game Over, this game has a more unique system. When Luigi gets jumpscared, he looses a bit of Sanity indicated by the Sanity Bar in the bottom corner. He can also loose Sanity via staring at a Camera with a enemy in it for too long. When Luigi's Sanity depletes, he snaps and it's Game Over for him. On Easy Mode you can regain Sanity via holding still, but in harder difficulties there's no way to regain Sanity other then completing the Night. There are ways of fending off enemies, depending on who it is: *Mario, Wario, and Waluigi: You can simply close the doors on them, but if they get in there is a small window of opportunity where you can shine them with your Flashlight and make them leave. *Yoshi: You neec to check the Vents to see if Yoshi is headint towards the Bunker. If he is, either close the left or right vent, depending on which one he's in at the moment. *Peach: She will hide in the Bunker. You'll know she's there via the sounds of giggling. Once you hear it, you need to find her in the Office and shine your light on her before she gets to you. *Dry Bones: Dry Bones will occasionally appere in the Bunker at random. If he does, lift the monitor up and flip it back down and he'll be gone. No Flashlight needed. *Worst Fear: Much like Nightmare in FNAF 4, Worst Fear has every enemies ability except Dry Bones. He can show up in any room including the Vents and in the Bunker. Enemies Nights 'Night 1' *Phone Call:'' "Luigi? You there, my boy? If you are, this message was pre-recorded. If you look inside your backpack you'll find a tablet thing. That is what I like to call the KeepAnEye 9000. It's an advanced monitor that should give you a view of the whole Mansion. If that doesn't help, I don't know what will. Oh, and if any ghost attacks you, just shine it with your light. Got it? Good luck, my boy!"'' *Enemies Active: Illusion Mario *Strategy: Night 1 is by far the easiest Night in the game, with the only real threat being Illusion Mario occasionally trying to get into the Bunker once or twice. Just shine him once and he's gone. 'Night 2' TBA 'Night 3' TBA 'Night 4' TBA 'Night 5' TBA 'Night 6' TBA 'The Final Night' TBA 'Custom Night' TBA Locations/Cameras TBA Minigames TBA Gallery Illusion Mario.png|Full render of Illusion Mario Illusion Wario.png|Full render of Illusion Wario Illusion Peach.png|Full render of Illusion Peach Illusion Yoshi.png|Full render of Illusion Yoshi Dry Bones (AWAL).png|Full render of Dry Bones Worst Fear.png|Full render of Worst Fear Trivia TBA Category:Golden Studios Category:Five Nights at Freddy's (series) Category:Crossover Games Category:Weird Crossovers Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Horror Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Games